Tiempo Pasado
by Nisa
Summary: Dos grupos de jovenes se han encontrado y conocido... pero hay cosas que no encajan hasta que uno de los grupos comprenden lo ocurrido y a que se debe... solo pueden hablar con una persona sobre lo pasado... si quieren saber lean el fic! R
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!!  
  
Espero que les guste este fic y déjenme decirles que lo estoy comenzando teniendo únicamente la idea básica de lo que va a ocurrir, así que si quieren que pase algo en especial, o quieren aportar ideas son totalmente bienvenidos a hacer eso!!!  
  
En realidad espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme reviews!!!!!  
  
R&R!!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////  
  
Tiempo Pasado  
  
Capitulo # 1 : Toda acción trae consecuencias...  
  
Era un día Viernes lleno de emoción en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ya que se acababa de anunciar que en dos semanas se celebraría en vez de una fiesta, como siempre, un baile de Halloween, al que todos los alumnos asistirían junto con sus parejas disfrazados de lo que quisieran.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban como siempre sentados en la mesa del Gran comedor sin ponerle importancia alguna al tema, mientras que muchas chicas pasaban al lado de Harry y Ron en grupos y se la pasaban coqueteándoles y haciendo comentarios entre ellas, o al lado de Hermione pasaban chicos que se le intentaban acercar pero ella había logrado hacer un hechizo a su alrededor para repeler a todos los chicos.  
  
Ocurre que Harry, Ron y Hermione ya cursaban el 6to año en Hogwarts. En el verano los tres chicos habían cambiado mucho. Hermione había encontrado el shampoo apropiado para el cuidado de su cabello y ahora se le veía hermoso, además su cuerpo se le había definido muy bien, "tenía muchas curvas" por así decirlo y por mas que intentaba no lograba que los chicos no le dirijan sus miradas. En cambio Harry junto con Ron estaban dentro del equipo de Quiditch lo que llamaba mucho la atención entre las chicas, además no se sabía que habían hecho en las vacaciones para aparecer de un momento a otro con un cuerpo muy bien formado y atlético lo que los había vuelto mucho más populares entre las chicas.  
  
Por voto entre las chicas se había llegado a la conclusión de que los chicos más guapos de la escuela eran Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy y un tal Blaise Zabini. Draco ya no utilizaba la gomina y dejaba que su cabello rubio platinado cayera libremente sobre su pálida piel y sus hermoso ojos azul grisaceo lo que le dejaba un aspecto muy sexy, además el desde siempre, "al parecer de herencia" se rumoreaba, había tenido un cuerpo tremendo, tambien su actitud había cambiado, ya no era tan arrogante como antes, ya se le podía ver sonriendo y demostraba que tenía sentimientos, no lo demostraba muy abiertamente, pero ya se le podía ver que tenía sentimientos. Además ahora jugaba mejor el Quiditch y ya era un difícil oponente para Harry además de que era el capitán de su equipó de Quiditch.  
  
Algo parecido pasaba con Blaise, el compañero de casa y mejor amigo de Draco. El también estaba en el equipo de Quiditch de su casa, ocupaba el puesto de guardián. Su cabello era de color castaño claro y lo tenía enrulado y largo lo que hacía que también le cayera el cabello hacia el frente, tenía un cuerpo de atleta, que había ganado a través de los años ya que todos los fines de semana iba a nadar al lago al lago de la escuela y en su casa iba a su gimnasio (n/a: con lo que he dicho hasta ahora imagínense a David Bisbal). Sus ojos eran de un color un poco entraño, comenzaban siendo en el centro color marrón claro y terminaban siendo afuera de un color verde manzana, lo que le hacía verse muy lindo  
  
Regresando a la mesa de Griffindor junto a nuestros amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione...  
  
- O.o No se que le ve todo el mundo a esos bailes. No les veo nada de interesantes, además... se me eriza la piel solo en pensar que tengo que bailar!!!!- decía Ron mientras veía que un grupo de chicas se les intentaba acercar.  
  
- ¬¬ ya es hora que aprendas a bailar Ron, me parece que estas un poco grandecito.. O_o-  
  
- Herm... yo no he dicho que no se bailar... bueno si es verdad.. no se bailar, pero tu me puedes enseñar, verdad Herms????-  
  
- ^^ me apunto a la clase!!!, no soy muy bueno que digamos bailando... es algo que no se me da.. =D-  
  
- y por eso estas feliz Harry??? ¬¬ -  
  
- Nop.. Es que tengo ganas de sonreír, además de esta forma me olvido de lo ocurrido con Sirius el años pasado, todavía me siento mal por eso ;_; -  
  
- Ahhhh ¬¬u... ok.- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Y... Ron a quien vas a invitar al baile???-  
  
- Pués. pues... no se!!! ^.^.. Y tu Harry a quien vas a invitar???-  
  
- la verdad es que no se a quien invitar... lo único que se es que no es a quien te imaginas.. No, no voy a invitar a Cho... me he dado cuenta de que ella solamente tiene ojos para Cedric y para nadie más ;_;... -  
  
- Bueno Harry, muchas veces el amor no es correspondido, pero lo superaras..- y hay va Hermione con uno de sus discursos...  
  
- No Herms, no sigas!!!!.... ya lo supere!!! ^c^... es que desde el final del años pasado me he estado fijando en otra chica... y es a ella a quien voy a invitar!!! ... ^c^-  
  
- Y esa chica es...??? ¬¬-  
  
- Tengo que responder eso Ron??? O_O-  
  
- Sip!!!! ^.^ - dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo  
  
- Bueno.. Es que me da pena decírselo chicos... Bueno no me vean asi. esa chica es.. Es..-  
  
- HARRY!!!..... RON!!!..... HERMS!!!- gritaba una chica de cabello negro que corría hacia ellos desde la entrada del comedor mientras jalaba a una chica de la muñeca y la llevaba junto a ellos a rastras.  
  
- Hola Roxie, Hola Ginny- dijeron los tres chicos a la vez sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, los tres parecían estar más que fastidiados..  
  
- Y ustedes tres que se traen que están así de aburridos???.... acaso no se han enterado del baile?!?!?!.... QUE EMOCION!!!!!..... quisiera que me invite alguno de esos chicos que están buenotes y...- decaía todo esto mientras daba saltitos como una niñita de 5 años que estaba muy emocionada por alguna cosa.  
  
- Roxie para ya!!!- le grito Ginny a su amiga.  
  
- Vale Gin-  
  
Roxie Spence era la mejor amiga de Ginny, era una chica de cabello color negro con brillos dorados. Sus ojos eran color miel, que iban en degrades de oscuro a claro hacia el centro. Tenía una mirada de niñita pequeña que le hacía verse muy hermosa y siempre estaba sonriendo. Su piel era muy blanca y eso le hacía verse aun más bien.. Era una chica muy linda, tierna y loca, osea, que tenia demasiadas ocurrencias y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo riéndose de cualquier cosa, y además era MUY extrovertida.  
  
Ginny había cambiado mucho en el transcurso del tiempo. En la actualidad ya no era aquella niña tan tímida de cuando estaba en 1er año. Gracias a su amiga Roxie se le había ido eso de la pena, además había logrado superar aquella obsesión que sentía hacia Harry y se había dado cuenta de que él no era quien realmente ocupaba su corazón. Ginny era un poco más seria que Roxie, aunque también tenía ocurrencias como las de su amiga pero no era de tan alto grado como las de ella. En el transcurso del tiempo su cabello había pasado a ser de un rojo aun más vivo que antes, y las pecas que ocupaban su rostro habían desaparecido y no aparentaba haber tenido nunca alguna peca, además sus ojos habían adquirido una mirada hermosa que cautivaba a muchos chicos.  
  
La semana fue pasando con una "gran tranquilidad", Harry y Ron se veían amenazados por grupos de chicas que los perseguían por todos los pasillos para que ellos les pidieran ir con ellas al baile, al mismo tiempo que perseguían a Draco y a Blaise. Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione se la pasaban todo el tiempo inventando diferentes excusas por las que no podían ir con los chicos al baile, entre ellas la más común era "no nos conocemos". En cambio Roxie a quien también le llegaban cartas les decía a todos los chicos que lo iba a pensar, y cuando se decidiese a ir con alguno de ellos le diría a todo ellos que ya se había decidido.  
  
Llego el Miércoles por la noche, ya faltaban solo 1 semana y 2 días para el baile, en la sala común de Griffindor estaban todos los alumnos charlando y emocionados, ese fin de semana les habían permitido ir a Hogsmeade para que cada uno comprara lo que necesitaba. Harry era uno de los poco que no participaba en ninguna de las conversaciones y sin darce cuenta se vió sentado junto a Roxie la mejor amiga de Ginny y la chica que lo había cautivado, así que se decidió a hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer.  
  
- Roxie, ya tienes pareja para el baile???- preguntó Harry  
  
- La verdad es que no.. No tengo ganas de ir con ninguno de los chicos que me han pedido que valla con ellos, ahunque muchos son demasiado lindos estoy esperando a que la persona que quiero me pida ir con el..-  
  
- y se puede saber quien es el afortunado???-  
  
- No, no puedes.. Es un secreto...-  
  
- Ahhh... esta bien... Roxie... que me dirías si te pidiera que vallas conmigo al baile???-  
  
- Lo dices en serio o solo para saber que diría???-  
  
- En serio... pero vamos a solo como amigos.. - se apresuró a decir Harry temiendo que la chica se diera cuenta.  
  
- Vale Harry está bien, vamos al baile juntos - y le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry que lo hizo sonrojar un poco.  
  
- Y que paso con el chico que esperabas que te pidiera ir con el???-  
  
- Sabes???.... es curioso... lo acaba de hacer.. Jaja ^c^-  
  
- De verdad que estas loca Roxie!!!- le dijo Harry a Roxie mientras le sonreía.,.-  
  
- Lo se =p-  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte de la sala común de Griffindor...  
  
- Herms.. Podemos hablar un minuto???-  
  
- Claro Ron, que quieres???-  
  
- Ven- agarró a Hermione de la muñeca y la llevo a un lugar apartado para poder hablar a solas- mira .. Lo que queria saber es... es si... (se comenzó a poner rojo n/a: pobeshito siempre le pasa lo mismo) es si... quisieras ir al baile conmigo???-  
  
- Claro Ron, estaría encantada de ir al baile contigo... y por cierto, los quiero a Harry y a ti mañana a las 4 en el salón que esta frente a la estatua de la bruja jorobaza para sus clases de baile!!! =D-  
  
- Vale Herms. . luego le digo a Harry-  
  
En el cuarto de los alumnos de 6to años de Slytherin...  
  
- Blaise, con quién vas al baile???- preguntó la voz de Draco Malfoy desde atrás de la puerta del baño de su dormitorio a su compañero Blaise  
  
- con Pansy, y tu???-  
  
- antes que nada, ya le preguntaste???-  
  
- no, pero eso se resuelve...- bajó a la sala común de Slytherin donde se encontró con un grupo de más o menos 8 chicas conversaban - Pansy, vienes al baile conmigo, no???-  
  
- Claro Blaise =D-  
  
Pansy Parkinson era una chica que años atrás había tenido cara de Buldog, pero su aspecto comenzó a cambiar y pasó a ser una chica muy linda.. No era la gran cosa, pero tenía uno que otro admirador (n/a: no puedo ponerla a ella fea... necesito que sea linda para que pueda ir con Blaise al baile.. Supuestamente es uno de los chicos más codiciados y no puede ir con cualquier basura, además la chica va a tener mucho que ver en la historia..). Tenía el cabello totalmente negro y muy liso, se le notaba a millas de distancia que se la pasaba poniente diferentes pociones en el cabello para hacerlo lucir así de hermoso, tenía los ojos de un color azul oscuro muy extraño que deban la impresión de que cuando ella te veía viera dentro de ti. Ella siempre estaba con expresión seria antes las personas que no conocía, pero ante sus amigos era simpática, cosa que nadie se lo creería, además había dejado de perseguir a Malfoy por toda la escuela como perrito faldero, había logrado entender la indirectas del chico y se habían vuelto grandes amigos... aunque no lo querían admitir, los tres juntos (Draco, Blaise y Pansy) se parecían un poco al "trío maravilla"  
  
- Draco, ahora siu voy con Pansy..- dijo Blaise al entrar a su cuarto donde se encontró con su amigo recostado en su cama boca arriva- ahora dime con quien vas a ir tu???, o por lo menos a quien vas a invitar???-  
  
- Tengo pensado en invitar a la menor de los Weasley..- comenzó a decir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero fue cortado por su amigo que se pudo muy alterado  
  
- Draco... el menor de los Weasley y es un chico, ese tal Ronald o algo asi.. ES UN CHICO!!!!!!-  
  
- BLAISE NO SOY GAY!!!!..... y dije la menor no el menor..-  
  
- Ellos no tienen a ninguna hermana, y si la tienen ya salió de Hogwarts por que no la he visto...-  
  
- Si que la has visto, la cosa es que ha cambiado mucho... te acuerdas la pelirroja que me dijiste que estaba buenísima mientras hablábamos en la cena hoy???, bueno ella es la menor de los Weasley, que yo recuerde todos la llaman Ginny, si se llama Ginny Weasley...-  
  
- Aquella preciosura una Weasley??? No te lo creo.. Además nunca creí vivir para ver el día en el que un Malfoy y un Weasley estuvieran juntos-  
  
- Déjate ya de estupideces, y solo voy a ir con ella por que es linda, por mas nada!!!- decía Draco mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- ¬¬ lo que digas Draco, lo que digas... todos aquí sabemos que es mentira... pero que se hace. lo que digas, no vas a ir con la Weasley por que la quieras si no porque te parece lindas.. Si como no, ja...- decía sarcastico Blaise, pero repentinamente el choque de una almohada contra su cara le hizo cerrar la boca y lanzarle la almohada de regreso a Draco mientras este reía.  
  
- Es cierto lo que te digo Blaise, no piences tonterias..-  
  
- Claro.. Como quieras.. Aunque te tienes que ver como me hablaste de ella, es que si lo vieras pensarías lo contrario a lo que me dices..-  
  
- solo cierra la boca.. Quieres???-  
  
- vale...pero antes como le vas a preguntar si quiere ir contigo-  
  
- O.O no había pensado en eso!!!-  
  
- Eres un caso mi pequeño amigo Draquito- de está forma se volvió a ganar otro almohadazo en la cara por parte de Draco.  
  
Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno en la mesa de Gry...  
  
- al parecer ya todos tenemos pareja menos Ginny... o a caso si tienes pero no nos dices???- decía Roxie con una mirada llena de picardía a su amiga Ginny mientras desayunaban junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
- la verdad es que no tengo... no me ha pedido nadie que valla con el..-  
  
- Como que nadie te ha pedido que vallas con el???.... si lo han hecho la cosa es que has dicho que no..- comenzaba a protestar Hermione.  
  
- bueno... si hay chicos que me han pedido que valla con ellos, pero o no los conosco o no quiero ir con ellos por que quiero que otra persona me invite....-  
  
- Eso es algo totalmente diferente a que no te invite Gin- decía Harry.  
  
- Lo ... - su frase fue cortada por el sonido de las lechuzas que entraron al Gran comedor para dejar las cartas a sus respectivos dueños, lo mas extraño fue que una le dejó una carta a Ginny que estaba acompañada con una rosa roja.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
" Hola querida Ginny:  
  
Te envío esta carta para hacerte saber que te espero en la torre norte, en el balcón que está frente al salón de adivinación a las 7:00 antes de la cena.  
  
Te pido de corazón que asistas a esta cita ya que es muy importante la pregunta que te quiero hacer... Por favor no le digas a nadie que vas a ir, te voy a estar esperando.  
  
Con muchos besos y abrazos Me despido de ti princesa..  
  
PD: cuando vallas para aya, sabrás quien soy.."  
  
------------------------------  
  
- Quien te envió esa carta Gin???- le preguntó Ron a su hermana con una cara que no era muy amigable que digamos...  
  
- No tengo idea...-  
  
- y que dice???- le preguntó Roxie a Ginny con una gran curiosidad.  
  
- Ah.. No, nada en especial, no tiene importancia!!!.... pero Roxie mira la hora que es no tenemos que apurar para la clase.. Vamós..-  
  
- Pero Ginny todavía falta media hora para la clase..-  
  
- más vale prevenir que lamentar ya que la clase es pociones..-  
  
Para cuando acabaron de decir esto ya las dos chicas se encontraban el la torre Gryffidor buscando sus materiales para su clase de pociones con el profesor Snape, más bien conocido por Roxie como "culebro" o "culebra grasienta" entre muchos otros nombres...  
  
A las 7 de la noche en el balcón que está frente al salón de adivinación en la torre norte...  
  
- Por que e que no llega???.... donde esta???- decía un chico que vestía una túnica con capucha que le tapaba el rostro y no permitía saber quien era color gris oscuro mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño corredor.  
  
A las 7:05 en el mismo lugar..  
  
- que tan tiempo se tarda???..... donde está???.... por que me hace eperar???....-  
  
A las 7:10  
  
- A caso a esta chica no le enseñaron a ser pun...- sus palabras fueron cortadas al escuchar los pasos de una persona que se dirigía hacia el lugar... Por la sombra se dio cuenta de que esos pasos pertenecían a la chica que estaba esperando.  
  
- Hola- decía la chica de cabello rojo mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba la otra persona - lamento llegar tarde, lo que pasa es que mi hermano me hizo un cuestionario completo antes de salir de la sala común.-  
  
- No te preocupes Ginny- dijo el chico  
  
- se podría saber quien eres???-  
  
- si, claro que si- dijo el chico mientras se le acercaba a la chica- solo que antes dejame hacerte una pregunta y enseñarte algo- la chica asintió- Gin, por casualiodad ya tienes pareja para el baile- dijo mientras se detenía a un metro de distancia de la chica  
  
- No, aun no..-  
  
- Mmhhh...esta bien- entonces le tendió la mano a Ginny para que ella la agarrara- ven.-  
  
La chica tomó su mano sin ningún tipo de duda, no sabía por que, pero había algo en aquel chico que la hacía sentirse segura.  
  
- Para que querías que...???-  
  
- Shhh... has silencio, escucha atentamente y vas a escuchar el canto de los fénix... hazlo.. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en escuchar..- Ginny hizo lo que aquel chico le pidió y no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida al escuchar tan hermoso canto, que un minuto después acabo..- cantan durante 15 minutos, y solo se puede escucharen esta parte del castillo- explico el chico viendo a Ginny, bueno eso fue lo que ella sentía ya que no le podía ver la cara.. - sabes??? Eres la única persona con la que he compartido esto, ya que eres especial para mi y no se por que...-  
  
- Que lindo eres..-  
  
- No es por ser lindo, es que es cierto lo que te digo, no se por que, pero cuando te veo me haces pensar en que eres la chica más hermosa que hay en el mundo, la más tierna, la más ...-  
  
- Gracias por decir todas esas cosas... Draco Malfoy-  
  
- como sabes que era yo???- dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la capucha y se le veía que tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro lo que lo hacía ver muy atractivo  
  
- No se... solo sentí que eras tu Malfoy.. Es que tu forma de hablar, tu aroma, tu forma de vestir... todo me hizo darme cuenta de que eras tu..-  
  
- Por favor Gin, llámame Draco y.. si no es molestia me concederías el placer de ir con tigo al baile- le decía mientras agarraba las manos de la chica con las suya y las unía.  
  
- Claro Draco- El chico le dedico una gran sonrisa a Ginny y ella se la devolvió..  
  
- Por cierto, no le digas a nadie que vas a conmigo, para que se la sorpresa de la noche..-  
  
- Esta bien...-  
  
Viernes de Hallowin.. A las 4 de la tarde en la entrada del colegio...  
  
Estaban dos chicos y una chica caminando tranquilamente desde la entrada de la escuela hacia el lago...  
  
- ¬¬ Draco ya le pediste a la pelirroja que valla contigo???-le preguntaba Blaise a Malfoy con MUCHO interes.  
  
- que pelirroja???..... de que hablan..-  
  
- Se me olvidó contarte Pansy... Es que Draco malfoy aquí presente decidió invitar a la pelirroja menor al baile, es decir a la menor de los Weasley a Ginny Weasley...-  
  
- ahhhhhh... okas!!!..... gracias por decirme Blaise ^^ -  
  
- Y bueno le preguntaste???..... Draco que te ocurre, estas muy pensativo???-  
  
- Nada Blaise, y si, si le pedía que valla conmigo y acepto- al decir esto dibujo una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro, lo que le demostro a sus amigos que estaba completamente feliz por ese hecho.  
  
- ¬¬ te gusta la Weasley, cierto Draco???- le preguntó Pansy con mucha curiosidad.  
  
- Claro que no!!!, no tengo idea de por que se empeñan en decir que me gusta la Weasley.  
  
- Solo hay que ver las cosas que haces al hablar de ella para darnos cuenta- le respondieron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Callense!!!-  
  
- como quieras..- los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
Ya se habían acercado mucho al lago cuando pudieron percibir la forma de 5 personas sentadas bajo un árbol cercano al lago, entre las personas se podían ver a 2 pelirrojos (chico y chica), 2 de cabello negro entre los cuales la chica tenía brillos color dorados y a una chica de cabello castaño, y todos estaban sentados muy juntos, los dos chicos estaban apoyados contra el tronco del árbol mientras que Hermione se recostaba en las prietas de Ron, Roxie en las de Harry y Ginny estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Harry.  
  
Draco se fijó en esto último y sin saber por que le entro un sentimiento de rabia dentro de el... claro que sabía el porque, todo era por que Ginny estaba con Harry y no con el... el sabia que ella no podía estar con el, pero aún así le daban demasiados celos verlos así de juntos, por esa razón le hizo señas a sus amigos para dirigirse hacia donde ellos estaban.. Pansy y Blaise no tardaron nada en darse cuenta de que Draco estaba celoso y lo que quería era arruinarle el momento de diversión al "trío maravilla" y a Roxie y Ginny.  
  
- Pero miren que tenemos aquí... al pobretón con la sangre sucia, y al cara rajada de mujeriego con la loca y la comadreja (Roxie y Ginny respectivamente), y ellas que se dejan- decía esto mientras paseaba su mirada ante cada persona que nombraba, y por último cuando vio a Ginny le dirigió una muy fuerte mirada llena de odio..  
  
- Cierra la boca Malfoy, primero yo no estoy de mujeriego con nadie, y segundo si lo estoy no tiene por que importante- le respondió Harry.  
  
- Además podré ser una comadreja y una pobretona pero por lo menos tengo orgullo y dignidad MALFOY...-  
  
- Cierra la boca Pelirroja, que no te queda bien eso de estar hablando puras estupideces, te hace ver mil veces peor de lo que eres...-  
  
- Con mi hermana no te metes!!!- decía Ron mientras se abalanzaba sobre Malfoy mientras le comenzaba a caer a golpes y este se defendía muy bien. Entre Zabini y Harry hicieron todo lo posible para separarlos pero no lograban hacer nada.. Se había comenzado a armar una grande en el lugar, Zabini y Harry fueron arrastrados hacia la pelea y terminaron cayéndose a golpes ellos también, mientras la chicas se asustaban cada vez mas..  
  
En un momento cada una de las jóvenes lanzó un hechizo para separar a los chicos.. Todos eran diferentes y en vez de darle a los jóvenes para que se separaran chocaron los 4 hechizos lo que creo una muy fuerte explosión.. como todos (chicas y chicos) estaban muy cerca los unos de los otros el hechizo les afectó a todos... En el momento de la explosión comenzaron a salir muchísimas chispas en el lugar del choque de los hechizos y se creo una gran bola de energía color dorada sobre los chicos la cual estallo sobre ellos dejando un humo gris esparcido por el lugar, en ese momento comenzaron a sentir que todo daba vueltas, los colores se fueron mezclando y en menos de 10 segundos todo volvió a la "normalidad" se vieron los 8 jóvenes tirados en la grama de los terrenos del la escuela por la fuerza de la explosión, dejando neblina en el lugar en el que estaban.  
  
En eso se escucha una voz muy fuerte, aparentemente de un profesor, los seis chicos se espantaron con solo pensar en que les podrían hacer si veían a 4 chicos heridos por una golpiza que se habían dado y toda esa neblina a su alrededor sin razón aparente. Los 8 jóvenes se pararon muy apresuradamente y se escondieron tras unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ellos y que nunca antes habían notado, al mismo tiempo pudieron notar que no estaban delante del árbol de antes, más bien, ese árbol ni estaba en el lugar, en un momento dudaron de que estuvieran en Hogwarts, pero esa duda desapareció ya que el castillo era visible desde la zona en la que estaban.  
  
En eso llegó a la vista un señor de aparentemente 30 años de edad cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos color marrón claro. Llevaba puesta una túnica color Marrón con bordes dorados que se le veía muy bien, era un tipo de apariencia normal.. En eso se escuchó la voz de 4 personas que venían de atrás de donde se encontraban los 8 jóvenes escondidos, se escuchaba claramente que era la voz de 4 jóvenes muy desobedientes.  
  
- ... su cara, sencillamente había que ver la cara de "Snapy" para reírse y eso que no era la gran cosa...- decía la voz de un chico que estaba muy contento por no se que abran hecho.  
  
- Y no solo eso la cara de Malfoy también estaba que te matabas de risa... es que los dos se veían tan.. Pero tan... inocentes.. Jajaja..- decía otro chico haciendo que su voz imitara la vos de alguien que le tenía "compasión" a las personas de las cuales hablaban.  
  
- Si,sip,sip... no se puede negar que esto nos quedó excelente... aunque no deberíamos de hacer tanto escándalo por que sino van a descubrir los profesores que hemos sido nosotros y....- decía la voz de un chico calmado, pero fue cortado por la voz de un chico muy nervioso.  
  
- Yo no me quiero meter en problemas, sencillamente dejemos este tema en paz y hablaremos en el cuarto sobre.. quienes son ellos??? ... escucharon todo lo que dijimos ahora..-  
  
- Cierra la boca Wormtail- le dijo un chico mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cebeza de cabello negro un poco largo y liso, que tenía los ojos de un color azul muy llamativo y era muy, pero MUY atractivo (adivinan quien??) que aparentaba tener alrededor de los 16 años.- Hola!!!....- dijo mientras saludaba a los 8 chicos que estaban totalmente extrañados antes los otros 4 jovenes moviendo la mano en señal de saludo. - Quienes son ustedes???, nunca antes los había visto... y por lo que veo 5 de ustedes son Gryffindors, y yo conozco a todos y en especial a todas las gryffindors.-  
  
- y las conoces a todas solo por que eres un mujeriego, querido amigo padfoot- le dijo un chico de cabello color amarillo mezclado con castaño claro y ojos color miel claro, que tenía muy buen cuerpo aunque se le veía un poco agotado y tenía un poco de ojeras.  
  
- De que año son ustedes???- preguntó un chico de cabello negro azabache muy rebelde y ojos color marrón que se cubrían por unos anteojos redondos, con cuerpo de atleta y muy guapo ahunque no tanto como el primero que habló.- y que hacen con unos Slytherin si son Gryffindors???-  
  
Harry y todos los demás se habían dado cuenta del parecido del último chico que había hablado, también habían notado como el chico de ojos azules había llamado al que hablaba de una forma muy nerviosa, y como el de ojos miel le había dicho al de ojos azules. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían dado con el blanco de por que no sabían quien era aquel profesor de hace unos instantes, de por que el árbol no estaba cuando la explosión y del por que los otros chicos no los conocían. Ni Roxie, Draco, Blaise o Pansy, sabían que ocurría, pero se habían comenzado a hacer una idea con solo ver la forma de vestir de los otros chicos, pudieron comenzar a hacerce una idea, esto dejo a todos los chicos sin habla por un gran rato.  
  
- Oiga,... acaso no van a responder???..... acaso quieren una...- no puedo seguir hablando ya que notó la presencia de un chico que se parecía bastante a el con la diferencia de que el otro chico tenía una cicatriz en la frente y sus ojos eran verdes muy llamativos - quien eres tu???- le preguntó a Harry quien se quedó quieto sin decir nada ya que no sabía que hacer..  
  
-Mhhh.. Yo ... yo soy...-  
  
- Acaso no quieres responder???- le preguntó el chico de ojos azules de una forma un poco amenazante.  
  
- No, no es eso.. Lo que pasa es que no es muy común aparecer en lo que parece ser Hogwarts hace más o menos 20 años y tengo a...- comenzó a decir Harry un poco bravo por la forma en la que a quien el reconoció como Sirius le había hablado, pero fue cortado por la voz de Hermione quien dijo.  
  
- HARRY!!! No te alteres, sabemos que estas un poco sensible después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado (ya saben la muerte de Sirius le hizo que repentinamente tenga muchos cambios emocionales)- le cortó Hermione.  
  
- Herms la muerte de ...-  
  
- Harry no mientas!!!- le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia en la que le decía que si hablaba más de la cuenta podría hacer cambios en el tiempo y eso no era algo muy bueno que digamos.  
  
- Vale Herms... como quieras. Bueno por no discutir mi nombre es Harry..- se detuvo un segundo para pensar si decir o no su apellido cuando el chico que se parecia a el hablo.  
  
- solo Harry???- preguntó de una forma irónica  
  
- no... me llamo Harry Potter...-  
  
- Que???..... eso es imposible!!!-  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////  
E aquí el final del primer capítulo de Tiempo Pasado, espero que les aya gustado y hagan el favor de dejarme Reviews!!!!  
  
Se que está un poco largo, pero no hallaba como hacerlo más corto y además me gusto mucho como quedó así que no le hice ningún tipo de arreglo...en el siguiente capitulo comienza el verdadero tema de la historia así que quédense con la duda de cómo continua!!!  
  
En sus reviews porfis!!! Aporten muchas, pero muchas ideas para que la historia me pueda quedar genial ya que apenas tengo planeado cual va a ser el tema central de la historia, todavía no tengo planeado nada que valla a ocurrir en especial!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Chau!!! Gracias por leer mi fic  
Besos y abrazos de Nisa 


	2. Soluciones Momentaneas

Hola a todos!!!  
  
Este es el segundo cap de mi fic.... Espero que les guste!!!.... al final del cap es donde contestaré los reviews que me han enviado.......  
  
Chaup, espero que les guste este cap y aquí comienza....  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS,....!!! ^^  
  
SORRY!!! Por tardarme tanto tiempo en subir este cap!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
Tiempo Pasado  
  
Capitulo # 2: Soluciones Momentáneas  
  
- solo Harry???- preguntó de una forma irónica  
  
- no... me llamo Harry Potter...-  
  
- Que?!?!?!..... eso es imposible!!!- dijo el chico de cabello azabache y ojos marrones.  
  
- Es verdad..... James nunca nos dijo que tenía un primo.... O mejor dicho. por lo que veo. hermano de su misma o parecida edad.... Además ..... tampoco nos dijo, si tenía un primo o hermano, que el chico no se vestía nada a la moda y que además venía de visita a la escuela.....- decía el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro conocido como padfoot o pady para sus amigos.  
  
- Cierra la boca Padfoot.... Que hablas mucho pero no dices nada lógico.... – le corto el chico a quien llamaban Moony.  
  
- Siempre me regañas Moony.... No podrías parar de hacerlo por una vez.... O por lo menos no lo hagas frente a otra gente.... Eso me hace ver como un estúpido inmaduro,....-  
  
. – Cosa que eres...- le cortó el chico llamado Wormtail.  
  
- podrían parar de salirse del tema de conversación???- les interrumpió el chico llamado Prongs gritando, como respuesta recibió el asentimiento de sus amigos con un simple movimiento de cabeza.- regresando al tema de la conversación.... (se volteó y miró a Harry fijamente) ¿Cómo te puedes apellidar Potter y que yo no te conozca?.... conozco a todos lo Potter que hay y todos son mi familia, ya que los Potter nunca se han dividido en dos partes y aparte no se tiene permitido el uso de este apellido a personas que no sean de la familia consanguínea.-  
  
- Lo que ocurre es que al parecer he viajado 20 años al pasado.... No es algo común estar parado frente a la persona a quien.....- comenzó a decir Harry de una forma muy cortante ya que no le agradaba para nada la forma en la que su padre le hablaba a los demás, pero repentinamente fue cortada la discusión por que su amiga, la chica de cabello castaño enmarañado, se paro repentinamente y le corto lo que iba a decir.  
  
- La discusión entre ustedes dos no tiene ningún tipo de lógica......... no tienen por que hablarse de esa forma..... Harry tu estas todavía muy alterado por todo lo ocurrido el año y estas buscando con quien desahogarte, pero déjame decirte que le forma de hacerlo no es precisamente contra alguien a quien no conoces, y tú (dijo volteándose y viendo a Prongs) no tienes por que hablarle de esa forma tan arrogante a Harry ya que no te ha hecho nada, solo te ha dicho su nombre, y además no hay nada de malo en no conocer a alguien de tu familia, y hasta puede ser que ni familia sean.- dijo Hermione hecha toda una furia a causa del comportamiento de aquellos jóvenes.  
  
- Saliendo del tema de la discusión, ¿Por qué el chico este.... Harry aquí presente, dijo algo sobre viajar 20 años al pasado....?- pregunto el Moony.  
  
- No estamos muy seguros de lo ocurrido, lo que pasó en realidad era que estábamos en una de nuestras naturales discusiones Gryffindor contra Slitheryn y la cosa se torno muy violenta por lo que para separar a los chicos que habían comenzado a caerse a golpes y lo que había era una masacre, las chicas y yo lanzamos unos hechizos para separarlos, pero al parecer los hechizos se unieron y crearon efectos secundarios aparte de lo que tenían que hacer....- decía una chica pelirroja, pero fue cortada por un chico de cabello amarillo platinado perteneciente a Slytherin.  
  
- ......y al parecer los efectos secundarios fueron hacernos viajar en el tiempo aproximadamente 20 años.-  
  
- Y ¿Cómo saben que el viaje fue de hace aproximadamente 20 años al pasado?- preguntó Wormtail.  
  
- Es obvio....- comenzó a responder la chica de Slytherin (Pansy)- primero: por la ropa que usan, esa es la moda de hace 20 años, totalmente anticuado, y segundo: por que los sobrenombres que usan son de los chicos a los que llamaban los Merodeadores y ellos salieron de Hogwarts hace 20 años aproximadamente.- terminó de responder la chica muy orgullosa ya que tenía razón en lo que había dicho y le demostró a las chicas de Gryffindor que era mejor que ellas en la moda.  
  
- Ahhhh.... Esta bien, ya entendí la cosa =D- dijo un muy sonriente Moony.  
  
- Lo mejor sería que entonces vallan a hablar con Dumbledore el director de la escuela para ver que hace, ya que no tengo ganas de vivir este tiempo con un chico idéntico a mi, eso me quitaría la popularidad.......- decía James haciendo notar que tenía un GRAN ego.  
  
- Eso sería lo mejor.....- decía Ron, pero fue cortado por ....  
  
Tatatataaaaaaaaan.....tatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaan......tatatataaaaaaaaaaannnnnn...tatatat aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...tataTA...tatatatatatatatatatatatataatatatatatata taatatatataatatataatatatata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Nota de Ron:... Anda!!! A que les gusta contarme el hilo de lo que digo!!! ¬¬U)  
  
* * * * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
..... Hermione!!! =D  
  
- .... Ya que de esta forma podremos estudiar los hechos ocurridos y podríamos averiguar cual es la causa del repentino viaje tiempo-espacio que hemos realizado al unir los hechizos, y además podríamos encontrar alguna solución al inconveniente.- =D  
  
- No es por nada..... pero siento que soy la única que no ha hecho ningún comentario interesante..... ME SIENTO FUERA DE LUGAR!!!!!!!!! T.T - comenzaba a quejarse nuestra queridísima y loka amiga Roxie.  
  
- Spence..... no armes tanto escándalo, si??..... ya tengo demasiado con el cambio de tiempo para, aparte de eso, tener que soportar las quejas de la novia de Potter- decía Blaise arto de todo el lío, ya que de suerte había logrado entender de que se trataba todo el problema..... es que el pobre estaba muy ocupado observando a Pansy......  
  
- NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!- se escuchan a Harry y a Roxie gritar esto al mismo tiempo mientras sus caras pasaban de color blanco un tono casi tan rojo como el cabello de algún Weasley...  
  
- Ralmente no nos importa si sois o no novios...- comenzó a decir Padfood  
  
- ... lo que realmente nos interesa es saber quienes sois los demas...- le continuó prongs  
  
-... ya que sabemos que uno es un Potter, pero no conocemos a los demás...- continuó Moony  
  
- Y...y...y tenemos curiosidad!!!...- terminó Wormtail con mucho miedo  
  
- Eso es fácil de decir!!! ^.^- comienza Roxie- Mi nombre es Roxie Spencer y ella (apunta a Ginny) es Ginny Weasley, las dos somos la únicas que cursamos 5to año y somos Gry... ellos (apunta a lo demás Gry) son: Ron Weasley, hermano de Ginny, Hermione Granger, novia de Ron, Harry Potter, ya lo saben y no es mi novio, ellos son Gry de 6to año, y ellos (apunta a los Sly) son: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, de 6to año de la casa de las malditas, rencorosas, orgullosas, estúpidas, ególatras sin razón, ya dije malditas???, brutas.....-  
  
- Anda Roxie!!! Ya le has zampado más de 4 groserías en un solo capitulo del fic... deja algo pa los demás!!!- ¬¬  
  
- Tienes razón Ron!!!- ^.^  
  
- ¬¬U- reacción grupal  
  
Mientras ellos discutían no habían notado que la cara de los que al parecer eran los merodeadores habían tomado un tono muy pícaro al escuchar los nombres de los Slitheryns ¡¡¡SI ELLOS REALMENTE VENÍAN DEL FUTURO... SINIFICA QUE ERAN LOS HIJOS DE ALGUNOS DE SUS ENEMIGOS!!! Y UNO ERA EL HIJO DE MALFOY!!!...  
  
- Y ahora... ustedes ya saben quienes somos.... Ahora dígannos ustedes quienes son- ordenó Blaise.  
  
- A nosotros nadie nos da ordenes, y menos un Slytherin Zabini...- respondió Prongs de forma tajante  
  
- Si no le quieren decir a el díganmelo a mi, que yo ni idea de quienes son ustedes ¿_¿... es que estoy muy perdida ;_; de suerte se quien soy T.T- decía Roxie haciendo su pose melodramática que siempre usaba haciendo que le dijeran lo que quería...  
  
- Preciosura... te diremos todo lo que nos pidas!!! Mientras este feliz ^.^- le decía Padfood haciendo una de sus sonrisas que hacían a las chicas derretirse por el...  
  
- GRAX!!!! Eres un amor!!!^.^- se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ahora dígannos quienes son... SII???*c*-  
  
- Claro que te diremos quienes somos preciosa ^^ ... es que eres tan bella que no hay nada que te podremos negar, aparte de que a alguien como tú no se le podría permitir irse sin tener el honor de conocer a los jóvenes más codiciados de todo Hogwarts *-* , y no solo por su espectacular físico, sino también por su inteligencia, actitud bromista, felicidad, apoyo... entre muchas otras buenas cualidades que poseemos... =D-  
  
- Padfood!!!, te han pedido que nos presentemos, no que les describas como somos ¬¬u ... Bueno como se han podido dar cuenta entre nosotros nos ponemos apodos, pero solo entre nosotros nos llamamos así...-comenzó Moony pero lo interrumpieron.  
  
- más nadie tiene derecho a usar estos sobrenombres para llamarnos a nosotros ni a ninguna otra persona... SOLO NOSOTROS- recalco el Padfood.  
  
- Por lo que iba... bueno antes que nada dejen que me presente... Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, como se podrían haber dado cuenta soy, por decirlo así, soy uno de los más tranquilos del grupo, pero como nadie es tranquilo tengo que decir que soy de los menos alborotadores, ese amigo mío que está coqueteándole a..... a Spencer SI!!! Es Sirius Black, y eso no es novedad, le coquetea a todas las chicas que vea en su camino... Este de acá que es casi una copia de uno de sus amigos se llama James Potter y ese que se está muriendo de miedo por quien sabe que razón es Petter Pettegrew, y juntos nos llamamos los merodedadores, entienden???... entonces él es...- dijo Remus con la intención de repetirlo pero siendo cortado drásticamente por una Hermione histérica.  
  
- si, SI!!! Ya entendimos!!! No es necesario que lo repitas!!! – Dijo Hermione ya harta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...- Ahora, nos harían el favor de llevarnos donde Dumbledore, que tenemos la enorme necesidad de hablar con él-  
  
- Está bien, pero Granger no seas tan regañona, hay que aprender a vivir la vida ^c^, y no te pongas así, que te arrugas más rápido, te pones fea ¬.¬ y me recuerdas al ogro de la Evans ¬¬u...- dijo James como regañándola para que no haga esas cosas (de mandar a la gente...), enseñándole a tener una vida y pidiéndole que no le recuerde a la Evans (N/A: Quien será???... que pregunta tan estúpida no??? Quien no sepa se los juro que se tiene que leer los libros de HP por lo menos 10 veces más!!!)  
  
- No se los repitos... pero lleven nos con el director... tenemos que hablar con el sobre... sobre esto!!!- dijo Hermione decidida...  
  
- Bueno, vamos...levántense todos y apúrense... que en un rato tenemos clases y ya hoy ya nos han regañado una vez... no queremos que Mcgonagall nos regañe ahora...- dijo Remus tranquilo.  
  
Los ocho jóvenes que estaban en el suelo se levantaron y comenzaron a ir hacia el castillo adelantados por los merodeadores quienes iban hablando en tono muy bajo mientras lanzaban alguna que otra risa.  
  
Fue un camino muy tranquilo, pero siendo guiados por los merodeadores se metieron por una gran cantidad de pasadizos que intentaban memorizar pero no lograban hacerlo por lo enredados que llegaban a ser. Sin más caminaron aproximadamente durante 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a la gárgola que indicaba que era la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
- Y cual es la clave...???- preguntó Pansy interesada es saber si alguien la conocía...  
  
- Esperemos que siga siendo la misma de ayer... cual era...???- comenzó Sirius.  
  
- Brownie- dijo Remus con toda tranquilidad y nada sucedió...- La cambiaron... hay que adivinar...  
  
- Existen muchas palabras en el mundo... puede ser cualquier cosa...- dijo Pansy encolerizada.  
  
- Dumbledore tiene la peculiaridad de preferir para sus claves de acceso al despacho nombre de chucherias... preferiblemente Muggles...- comentó Hermione con su singular tono de "Yo lo se todo".  
  
- Pero existen demasiadas chucherías muggles...- comentó Srius- aunque si hemos adivinado las claves de entrada a su despacho muchas veces no veo por que no poder hacerlo ahora... así que comencemos todos a decir chucherias...-  
  
Los 12 jóvenes presentes en el pasillo comenzaron a decir nombre de diferentes dulces muggles, alguno de ellos, como Malfoy, Zabini y Pansy, no sabían que decir ya que no conocían ningún dulce muggle, hasta que a Pansy se le vino a la mente un dulce que había probado un tiempo antes...  
  
-Regalí- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo... de repente se comenzó a mover la gárgola dejando ver unas escaleras de caracol por la que todos subieron hasta el despacho, ya en la entrada James tocó la puerta...  
  
- Dumbledore... está ahí???... somos los de siempre...-  
  
- Hola a todos... que hicieron esta vez???-  
  
- cuando venimos tiene que ser por que hicimos algo??? No puede ser por que se nos apeteció venir a saludarlo... anda Dumbledore se nota que tiene muy mal concepto de nosotros...- dijo Sirius con tono de ofendido mientras sonreía a más no poder...  
  
- Lo que pasa Sirius... es que siendo ustedes... ¬.¬- comenzó Dumbledore...  
  
- Ya Director no nos regañe tanto... jajaja... pero aunque no lo crea esta vez no hemos venido por haber echo algo...- Comenzó Remus...  
  
- Lo que pasa es que estabamos paseando por el jardín y nos encontramos con 8 chicos que, aunque usaban túnicas de Hogwarts, usaban ropa un tanto rara...- le continuó Sirius...  
  
- y uno es identico a mí... con la diferencia de los ojos y una cicatriz. Acabo James.  
  
- Y que hacían ustedes en jardín a esta hora habiendo clases hoy???- Pregunto Dumbledore.....  
  
- Olvidemos ese detalle... =D- dijo Sirius sonriendo...  
  
- Y donde estan esos chicos que dicen haber visto...??-  
  
- OIGAN!!! Pasen!!!- dice James  
  
-........- nadie responde y no pasa nada...  
  
En eso se escucha a alguien gritar....  
  
- COMO QUE MALFOY Y TU IBAN JUNTOS AL BAILE GINNY??? ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOKA????-  
  
- me pidio que fuera con el al baile y le dije que sí... así de simple...- contesto la aludida...  
  
se abre la puerta y se ve a dos personas "hablando"...  
  
- ASI DE SIMPLE??? – la misma voz de antes- ES UN MALFOY, TU UNA WEASLEY, ES UN SLYTHERIN TU UNA GRIFFINDOR, ES UN MORTIFAGO, TU UNA CASI AURORA!!!- gritó Ron a su hermana mientras entraban al despacho  
  
- HEY WEASLEY!!! Soy familia de mortifagos... YO NO SOY MORTIFAGO y no lo seré...- Afirmó Draco... haciendo que todos, incluso Ginny, se le quedaran viendo menos sus dos amigos y compañeros de Slitheryn. – QUE??? Acaso no puedo tener mi vida???-  
  
- Malfoy escuchaste lo que dijiste???.- preguntó Hermione  
  
- De verdad no vas a ser Mortifago??? O.o.- preguntaron al mismo tiempo unas impresionadas Ginny y Roxie mientras se veía a todos los demás con caras de pendejos que no se creían los escuchado y a una Pansy arreglándose la uñas por atrás y a un Zabini contando el dinero que le quedaba por si había cualquier problema...  
  
En eso se escucha a alguien arreglandose la garganta... Dumbledore tenía 10 minutos pidiendo la atención del grupo pero nadie le paraba...  
  
- SE podría saber quienes son ustedes y como llegaron hasta aca??- preguntó Dumbledore viendo a través de sus lentes de media luna...  
  
Hermione se paró delante de Dumbledore y le contó la historia de todo lo ocurrido hasta llegar al despacho y los presentó a todos. Dumbledore quedó impresionado ante toda esta historia y lo primero que hizo fue sonreir para después decir que hacer...  
  
- Lo primero que me tienen que decir es si recuerdan, chicas, que hechizos lanzó cada unas... los recuerdan???- se ve una negación general de parte de las chicas- eso entonces vuelve todo esto más complicado... pero...- .todos fijaron sus ojos en el director esperando a que de la solución pasaron unos segundos que parecieron años ante todos... hasta que Dumbledore continuó - ...pero... ustedes no tienen que estar en clases??? -Preguntó a los merodeadores mientras todos los presentes lo veían con rabia por el suspenso que había ocasionado ¬¬u ¬¬u ¬¬u  
  
- Si... pero esto está interesante...- comenzó Remus...  
  
- Olvide que estamos aquí y sigan con lo suyo...- siguió James...  
  
- Si ... que esto está muy chevere... parece una de esas cosas que ven los muggles como es que se llaman?? Deligula???, noi digo... pelicua???... no es... es.. lo tengo en la punta de la lengua... aquí esta... va a salir ... si es... es...-  
  
- te refieres a las películas???- preguntó Roxie viendo de forma un poco rara a Sirius. La medre de Roxie era bruja mientras su papá no, por eso conocía sobre cosas muggles.  
  
- EXACTO!!! Eso mismo iba yo a decir!!!- respondió Sirius con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras seguía comiendo unas palomitas de maíz que no sabía de donde habían aparecido pero que Remus James y Petter estaban comiendo mientras se sentaban en el suelo para ver todo el espectáculo...  
  
- Vayan a su clase ahora...- dijo Dumbledore...  
  
En eso se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos entres los cuatro mientras se paraban diciendo cosas contra Dumbledore, como "que aguado", "es un aguafiestas..." "y eso que ya nos habíamos acomodados" entre muchas otras cosas...  
  
- Regresando a donde estábamos...- volvió a tomar la palabra Dumbledore- me parece que hasta que las señoritas no recuerden los hechizos q ue mandaron no podremos hacer nada para revertirlo, pero de igual manera podemos intentar encontrar alguna forma para que viajen de vuelta a su tiempo... y como por ahora no podemos hacer nada lo mejor...-  
  
- Director, espere... usted nos esta queriendo decir que no vamos a poder regresar a nuestro tiempo y que nos vamos a quedar aquí atrapados hasta dentro no-se-cuanto-tiempo y hasta podría ser TODA NUESTRA VIDA???- pregunto un Malfoy frustrado por lo que acababa de decir el director.  
  
- Señor por favor, lo que he dicho no es eso... lo que he dicho es que hay que buscar una solución a esto, pero mientras buscamos la solución ustedes no pueden estar sin hacer nada y paseando por la escuela por que muchas personas se extrañarían por este hecho, así que ustedes entraran a estudiar a Hogwarts como si fueran sus clases normales en su tiempo mientras que en sus tiempos libre y en los que yo les mande a llamar y eso investigaremos mas a fondo la situación y encontraremos una solución que sea satisfactoria tanto para ustedes como para nosotros.-  
  
- En eso tiene usted razón profesor... pero aquí va el problema... entramos a estudiar como estudiantes normales de Hogwarts, esta bien,. Yo no tendría problemas ya que soy hija de muggles, entonces nadie conocerá mi apellido, pero por ejemplo Malfoy, no podemos aparecer por ahí diciendo que un tal Draco Malfoy entro a estudiar a Slytherin teniendo a su padre ahí quien sospecharía lo ocurrido...- Dijo Hermione totalmente segura.  
  
.- Eso es cierto señorita, pero mejor sera que cada unos mantenga su apellido como tal, y aunque se presentaran algunos problemas entre loa alumnos por este hecho ya el papa de Harry conoce sus verdaderos nombres junto a sus amigos, y ademas yo mismo aclarare algunas cosas en el Gan Comedor cuando los presente como alumno de nuevo de ingreso... voy a decir la verdad, ya que aquí en Hogwarts mientras mas secreto sea mas personas lo saben, entonces hablare con franqueza y no se preocupen de que les pregunten sobre su futuro algunos alumnos, que de sso yo me encargo...-  
  
- Esta bien profesor, como usted diga... pero ahora... q vamos a hacer???- pregunto Pansy un poco preocupada- no tenemos los materiales escolares de este tiempo, y nustras tunicas no se ajustan con la temporada...-  
  
- De eso no se preocupen señores... en cuanto entre a sus cuartos hoy por la noche se encontraran con todo lo que necesitaran para su estancia aca incluyendo sus túnicas entre otras cosas...-  
  
- Gracias por ayudarnos Director!!! ^.^- le dijo Roxie con sus tipicos gestos exagerados mientras saltaba por toda la sala.  
  
- Bueno, hemos hablado mucho y me han contado como llegaron hasta aca y todo eso, pero no me han dicho sus nombres... y cuando los presente en el Gran Comedor debo dar a conocer sus nombres...-  
  
Esta vez quien los presentó a todos fue Ginny impidiendo que su amiga volviera a decir todas las groserías que había cuando los presento a todos ante los merodeadores, ya que esta vez estaban frente al director y tenían que guardar las apariencias...  
  
- Ya que los conozco a todos les pido que vayan a la Sala de los Menesteres esperando encontrarse con un guardarropa lo suficientemente grande como para que entren todos ustedes cómodamente y con lugar para las chicas a la hora de cambiarse y para los chicos.... Ahí se van a encontrar con una túnica para cada uno... cámbiense y nos vemos en el Gan Comedor a la hora de la cena para presentarlos a los estudiantes... ya se pueden retirar-  
  
- Con permiso señor Director- dijeron todos al unísono y se fueron juntos hacia aquel cuarto, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos los cuales se enfocaban en los cambios que presentaria este viaje en la vida de cada uno...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////  
  
Bueno aki contesto los Reviews que me dejaron hace ya tanto tiempo pero que me veo en la necesidad de responder simplemente por que se preocuparon en dejrme uno...  
  
Kaley Hamilton: primero... disculpa por hacerte volver a leer el primer cap de este fic, pero es que no habia tenido inspiración y se me habia olvidado que ya habia comenzado el segundo cap... en cuanto puedo continuare mi historia historia y los demas fics... y Q BUENO Q TE GUSTA ROXIE... por que no dudes en que todas mis fics va a salir... si hasta en mi historia la he puesto... ^.^... y ahora aquí tienes el cap y te lo lees y me djas un review... si???... jajaja!!! Chau y tu continua LPDA aunquesea solo pa mi q me encanta ese fic!!!  
  
Arwen-Chan: Disculpa por tardarme tanto tiempo en publicar este cap... y como creo haberte dicho en algun otro momento es que he estado ocupada y sin inspiración... pero ahora he vuelto a escribir y haré lo posible por escribir nuevos caps en cada uno de mis fics... es que los he dejado abandonados sin darme cuenta... pero bueno... Espero que te guste este cap y recuerda dejarme un review.  
  
Fash: Creo que diras que tengo full tiempo sin subir capitulos... y es verdad... disculpa por la demora y espero que te guste este nuevo cap de esta historia... en cuanto pueda continua las demas!!! Chau!!! Y recuerda dejarme un Review diciendome como te parece que esta el fic y todo lo demas que quieras... CHAU!!!  
  
Mark T. T: si te preguintas por que te dejo de ultimos es muy simple... tu historia no me agrada ¬.¬ y ademas tu te la pasas soñando... tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos... jajaja... bueno X eso lo dejamos pa cuando chateemos... asi que chau y en cuanto la leas me dejas un review... ahh y que bueno que te gusto Roxie... a mi tambien me encanta!!! ^.^ 


End file.
